comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-5)
Remy LeBeau is a mutant and former member of the Assassins' Guild. He is a reserve member of the X-Man. History Remy LeBeau is a mutant who was born into the Assassins' Guild. He was good at his craft, and was soon given the nickname "White Devil" since he was such a brutal killer. But soon, his mutant powers developed, and he found he could charge objects with explosive energy. His moral soon kicked in, and he decided to join the Thieves' Guild since he didn't like killing anymore. But he was kicked out, as it was treason to switch. So Gambit fled from his love Felicia, and his life, and entered the Everglades for a time. Soon he was hired by an unknown party to steal a famous goblet from the house of a millionaire. He was able to take out all of the security systems and steal the goblet, and soon more and more people began requesting his services. This uncatchable thief soon gained the moniker "Gambit" since he always had the advantage. He became one of the most wanted men in America, but he still was not happy with his life. He wanted to steal things on his terms, for him. So he retired from the thieving business so he could make a way for himself. Eventually, he was found by the mutant Magneto. He suspected a fight and tried to defeat him, but was imprisoned in a magnetic force bubble. Magneto told him that he had heard a rumor of a powerful thief named Gambit while trying to take over Cape Canaveral, and asked of this man was he. He said yes, and Magneto told him his services were needed. He told him he could make a difference, and Gambit readily agreed. After rescuing the X-Men from Krakoa, he joined the X-Men to erase his slate and make a new start. After a long spell with them, he changed his membership to reserve and went back to the swamp to continue his thieving ways. Powers and Abilities Powers: Energy Transformation: Gambit can take the potential energy in an object and turn it into kinetic energy, allowing him to throw the object, where it explodes on contact. He can also accelerate existing kinetic energy, which allows his staff to level a house. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's energy-tapping abilities also allow him greater agility and reflexes than the average human being. Hypnotism: By charging the kinetic energy in a person's brain, he can make others obey vocal commands and agree with him. Increased Kinetic Control: Gambit can also charge any object, not always needing skin contact. He can simulate heat and cold by altering molecular motion, and sometimes, he can affect the kinetic motion of a person, causing them to forcibly move or stop moving. Abilities: Combatant: Gambit is well-versed in most forms of combat, and is an expert thief. Weapons Expert: Gambit is fully capable of handling all firearms and other weapons. Weapons: Gambit is always armed with playing cards, a bo staff, and a small knife. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:X-Men (Earth-5) Members Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Energy Blasts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Agility Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Hypnotism Category:Former Villains Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Shockwaves Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Explosion Creation Category:Versions of Gambit